


【擎蜂】水晶花（一）

by LiziB



Category: LiziB
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	【擎蜂】水晶花（一）

赛博坦中央报  
近日霸天虎行动收敛许多，据政府透露，军方已经派出了精英侦察兵深入敌后，查探情报，让我们静候佳音。  
3亿周期 186循环报道  
———————————————————  
霸天虎报应号上  
深色的墙壁上露出一个黄色的头。大黄蜂带着相位仪潜入了报应号，这算是侦查，当然前提是不被发现，不惊动敌人。  
他已经快要走到舰尾了，情报探查的差不多，还剩下最后一层。  
“陛下，这边走。”远处传来震荡波的声音，大黄蜂立刻躲进墙壁里。尾随在威震天他们身后，大黄蜂跟着来到了一个隐秘的舱室。  
“陛下，这里就是我最新的研究成果。”震荡波站在舱室门口。威震天走近看了看。“这是我在一个星球上发现的，原本是碳基生物，当时它覆盖了整个星球，根据逻辑推断，是一种侵占性很强的植物。我对这种植物的DNA进行了改造，使它成为了介于碳基生物和硅基生物之间的寄生植物。经过试验，它会侵占宿主的身体，随着时间慢慢成长，最后在最多一个周期后杀死宿主，但是然后会怎样还不知道。”  
威震天看着里面满满一舱室的晶莹的水晶花，问道“要多少才能杀死一个人？”“这些植物是目前的成果，带有强力的传染性，但是致命程度不高，它们的种子才是完全体，一颗种子就足以杀一人，而且不会传染。目前，没有解药。”  
“那么在准备好后，直接投向汽车人基地。”威震天也懒得再看，转身走了。  
等所有人都走后，大黄蜂走出来，看着整个舱室的植物“绝不能让这种东西进入汽车人基地。”  
拿着一颗手雷，大黄蜂穿过墙壁，进入了那个舱室，感受到有异物进入，所有植物都疯狂缠绕向大黄蜂，然而相位仪让植物直接穿过大黄蜂。  
舱室正中，开启了一道环陆桥“不好，要投放了。”来不及细思，大黄蜂扔下手雷冲向环陆桥。在他的身后，是爆炸的烈焰。  
进入环陆桥的前一刻，大黄蜂一回头，看到一颗种子落在了相位仪上……

基地突然开启一座环陆桥，所有人拿起武器冲过来时，却只能看到一阵强烈的爆炸，冲击着一个黄色的机子飞了出来。  
“怎么了？”众人让开一条路，擎天柱第一时间赶来了。看到地下趴着倒地不起的大黄蜂，立刻抱起他，冲向医疗港。[救护车，准备急救。]同时内部发给救护车消息。  
再次睁开眼，大黄蜂躺在充电床上，还是在医疗港。转转头，看到擎天柱走过来，拿着一块软布，擦擦他嘴角流出的能量液“bumblebee，和我解释一下为什么会有这么强烈的爆炸？”擎天柱严厉的语气和他温柔的动作简直不像是一个人做出来的。  
从光镜上摘下监视装置，递给救护车，大黄蜂细不可闻的叹了口气。“我发现了霸天虎的实验，那个传送门……本来是要投放他们的研究成果的。”  
“陛下，这是我们的研究成果……”救护车成功读取出监视装置上视频资料。擎天柱转身看着画面，一段时间，画面在爆炸中结束，擎天柱才转身回来。  
“bee……你，算是我们的英雄了。”救护车把视频提交给议会，当晚就准备了庆功晚宴，公开了视频。所有人都知道了大黄蜂的功绩，全都将他当做英雄。  
“我和你们说啊，当时那个触手离我就有这么远。”大黄蜂和几个朋友一起聊着天，喝了些酒，大黄蜂还挥着手，添油加醋的讲着他的事，忽的，他一手捂住了自己的头“bumblebee？你还好吗？”周围的人关心的问道。“没事，只是头有些昏。”大黄蜂摆了摆手，他其实很清楚，那个花种发芽了。  
“bumblebee，你可以跟我来了。”擎天柱走到大黄蜂身旁，拉着他的手。“别啊，我还没说完呢……”被擎天柱拉着手，离开了宴会。“bumblebee，我记得我规定过你不许喝酒的。”擎天柱看着大黄蜂微红的面甲，眉头有些皱起来。“今天……高兴嘛。”闻着大黄蜂微微带着一些酒气的气息，擎天柱终于将他拦腰抱起来，走进了自己的房间。  
“唔……擎天柱，这些天辛苦你了。”大黄蜂双手环着擎天柱的脖颈，细声说道。“不，你才是。”将大黄蜂放在床上，擎天柱俯下身，一手环住大黄蜂的腰肢，细细的轻吻着他的面甲，闻着他身上略带着酒气的味道，将头埋在大黄蜂颈窝处，擎天柱觉得这味道非常迷人。  
[optimus，来一趟医疗港，带上大黄蜂，现在。]通讯频道收到救护车的讯息，擎天柱心中有些吃惊，但还是停下了动作。  
望着有些疑惑的小机子，擎天柱说道“救护车叫我们去医疗港，现在。”大黄蜂没表现出什么，还是很自然，然而心中却知道，一切要变了。  
来到医疗港，擎天柱看到正对着几块屏幕的救护车，屏幕上是几张放大的图片，大黄蜂一眼认出那是自己视频的最后几秒。  
此刻救护车低着头语气中透露着浓浓的无力感“optimus prise，你自己看吧。”那几张画面中，一颗种子落到了大黄蜂的手臂上……转头看着大黄蜂，擎天柱眼中掩饰不住的惊异“bumblebee……你被感染了……”  
小侦察兵只是低着头点了点，像个做错事的孩子。“为什么不告诉我们？”“那样只会让你们担心。”“救护车是最优秀的医官，他可以治好你的！”“你也听见了，无药可治。”“那样你会死的！”“怎么？你觉得一个生命只剩下不到一个周期的机子配不上你？”大黄蜂盯着擎天柱的光镜质问到。“我没有，只是……只是那样你会死的。”“我早就不在乎了，但是我拯救了大家，保护了别人，我是个英雄不是吗？”“英雄不是一定要用来缅怀的！”最后这句话擎天柱几乎是对着大黄蜂的面甲咆哮出来的。当他看到大黄蜂的光镜上蓄满了泪水，他才发觉自己失控了。“对不起，bumblebee……我失控了。”擦了擦光镜上的泪水，大黄蜂摇摇头“不……我只是不想让你们担心，不是你们的错。”“你……”“我累了，先回房间休息了……”  
看着转身离开的机子，擎天柱觉得世界灰暗了一般，而那个黄色的小机子，正一人孤独的走在通往死亡的道路上……  
“救护车……真的没有办法吗？”他身后的机子摇了摇头，用几乎微不可闻的声音解释道“这种介于碳基和硅基之间的生物，我完全没想到过，在一个周期内破解它的基因链并且调制出解药，就是震荡波他亲自来也不可能。”


End file.
